Yukio Kasamatsu
Yukio Kasamatsu (笠松 幸男 Kasamatsu Yukio) was Kaijō's third year point guard and captain. He is a good friend of Kise. After the Winter Cup, he retired along with the rest of the third years. Appearance Kasamatsu has short, spiky black hair. In comparison to other characters, he has large, sharp steel blue eyes, thick eyebrows and he usually looks very stern when dealing with his team and basketball. He is of average height and build. While playing, he wears the Kaijō uniform with the number 4, as he is the captain. He also wears high socks that cover his calves and reach his knees, this is something that no one else does, so it makes him unique and easy to spot on court. The socks support his legs and lessen the burden on his muscles. Personality Kasamatsu is a responsible and motivated captain. He respects and cares for his teammates, keeps them in line, and can successfully lift their spirits when times on the court gets tough. He is also encouraging to every member on the team in both positive and negative ways. He is determined, ambitious and strongwilled, using his motivation to strive towards the goal of winning the Interhigh for his team, because he is the cause they lost last time. He is also shown to be courageous, as he stopped Aomine by jumping in front of him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 12 He is also capable of cropping up his frustration during game situations in order not to demotivate his team, he has successfully led Kaijō to many victories.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 73, page 13 He is also Kise's friend and senpai. He often hangs out with him and 'reminds' him when his idol status is going over his head. In that way, he is somewhat abusive.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 5, page 5 History Last year, he and Kaijō High were defeated in the Interhigh preliminaries. This was because when Kaijō was one point ahead, Kasamatsu made a miss pass and let the opponents take the win. He wanted to stop basketball at that time, but Kaijō's coach, Takeuchi, made him captain. He decided that they would win the Interhigh next year, proving his resolve and position as captain.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 14 Story Introduction As Kaijō's captain, he receives admissions from freshmen members at the first practice session. The last one of the first years is Ryōta Kise, who cheerfully introduces himself. Kasamatsu is irritated by Kise's self-conceitedness and kicks him. Kise is shocked to see the treatment he, a member of the Generation of Miracles, receives, but Kasamatsu opposes by telling him he is still just a freshman. Kise stands up to Kasamatsu, saying that he doesn't care about that hierarchy and that he's better than him anyways. Kasamatsu sets him straight that before even thinking something like that, he should consider the amount of work the second and third years have put into the team. He introduces himself as Kaijō's captain and Kise seems to grow respect towards the senior.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 192, page 18 Seirin vs Kaijō stealing Kasamatsu's ball]]Kasamatsu appears for the first time on Seirin High's practice match against Kaijō. When the players enter the field, they don't notice Kuroko and Kasamatsu is surprised when he sees him, thinking that he won't such a big deal. The match starts and Kasamatsu dribbles up the ball, saying that they'll start with scoring once. Suddenly, Kuroko steals the ball away from Kasamatsu,Kuroko no Basuke chapter 4, page 14 passes to Kagami and Kagami dunks, breaking the rim. Kaijō's coach is convinced to use the whole court and the match restarts. When a pack of wild schoolgirls use scream attack, Kise waves at them. Kasamatsu tells Hyūga that it's always like that, but kicks Kise on the back and scolds him. He tells him they should return the favor to Seirin. He passes to Kise, who copies Kagami's move and dunks. The match goes on with a too high pace and Seirin requests a time-out. On the bench, Kasamatsu asks Kise about Kuroko. Kise tells him Kuroko's weakness. The match starts again and while Seirin is guarding Kise, Kasamatsu replies with a sudden three-pointer.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 6, page 9 The match goes on with Kise overpowering Kagami and eventually, Kagami and Kuroko start their co-operation play. Kasamatsu analyzes their play and judges that Hyūga's pretty good too, after he scored some three-pointers as well. He further comments on the progress on the match and tells Kise at the end of the match to prepare for the revenge. When Seirin leaves, he shakes Hyūga's hand and tells him they'll meet again at the Interhigh.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 10, page 6 Interhigh preliminaries Kasamatsu led his team through the Interhigh preliminaries of Kanagawa and made it to the Interhigh. Semi-finals At the Tokyo preliminaries, Kasamatsu is seen together with Kise, walking towards the Interhigh building to see Seirin's semi-finals against Seihō. As they are walking towards the gym, Kise is looking at the morning show and tells Kasamatsu that Midorima has the best luck, in contrary to Kuroko. When they arrive at the match, they see that Seihō is dominating with 12 – 0. Kasamatsu says that Seirin is a team that starts slow, but that the usual accelerator (Kagami) is missing.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 9 He later explains Seihō's training secret, the martial arts with the Nanba run. Kise is impressed with his knowledge and Kasamatsu clarifies that he got it from a magazine. When Seirin finally starts scoring, but Seihō still leads, Kasamatsu discusses it with Kise. He says that Seihō isn't just one of the Three Kings of Tokyo because of their defense, their offense is top-notch too. He compares them with other special teams by saying that Seihō aren't geniuses, but that they're experts.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 21, page 7 Kise says that Seirin has an expert too, namely Kuroko. Later on in the match, Kasamatsu notices Kagami's overheating and exhaustion already in the second quarter, plus Kagami's foul trouble. When he and Kuroko are pulled out, Seirin shows their true style and Kasamatsu sees that their gameplay is back to the drilled original. He also sees Izuki's Eagle Eye.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 9 Pre-Winter Cup He is seen training with Kaijō in preperation for the Winter Cup. He mainly passes to Kise, who ends it with a dunk.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 9 Winter Cup Kasamatsu and his team, Kaijō High, successfully make it through the early rounds of the Winter Cup. Quarter-finals Kaijō High faces Fukuda Sōgō Academy in the Winter Cup quarter-finals. Because Kise had to face his former teammate, Haizaki, he asked Kasamatsu to go outside during warm-up for a bit. The captain gives his permission. When both teams line up, Kasamatsu recognizes Hideki Ishida as a national-known player. He wonders why such diligent person would use Haizaki. The match begins and Kasamatsu gets the ball. He sees that Kise is guarded by a tight defending Haizaki and decides to drive inside and pass it to Moriyama, who's free for the three-pointer.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 171, page 9 Moriyama makes the shot. Semi-finals ]] The first scheduled semi-finals of the Winter Cup is Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High, so Kasamatsu and his team are waiting in the locker room.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 14 When the match reaches half-time, Kaijō and Seirin hit the court to warm up.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 3 The team is later seen watching the second half. As the match is concluded in Rakuzan's advantage, Kasamatsu is seen warming up for their game next. The match is about to begin and Kasamatsu says to Kise to give them a greeting, at which Kise copies Kagami's lane up and finishes. Kagami returns the favor and both team line up on the court.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 17 Kasamatsu and Hyūga exchange a handshake and Kasamatsu notices that he matured into a fine captain, which pleases Kasamatsu. The match finally begins and Kuroko engages a fast assault and scores with his Phantom Shot. It is returned by Kise, who has already entered Perfect Copy. During the next attack, Kasamatsu retrieves a loose ball and passes it directly to Kise, opting for a lightning fast transition. As Kise faces Kagami on the other side of the court, Kasamatsu comments on Kise's use of Akashi's Emperor Eye.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 185, page 10 Kaijō has the initiative and Seirin is having trouble scoring. During Kaijō's offense, Kasamatsu fakes a pass to Kise and sends it inside for Hayakawa. His shot is blocked however. Kasamatsu is impressed by Kiyoshi. To slow down the pace, Riko sends Furihata in. Kasamatsu sneers and calls Furihata a terrified brat. Furihata dribbles up court but fumbles the ball and Kasamatsu steals it. Kuroko however, steals it back and asks to go easy on Furihata, as he is a little nervous. Kasamatsu is irked.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 186, page 18 He continues to guard Furihata during Seirin's next offense and when seeing Furihata's cautious playing style, Kasamatsu understands Riko's goal by putting Furihata on. Hyūga scores a three pointer and Kasamatsu dribbles the ball up court. He is met by a passionate defending Furihata. He's however no match for Kasamatsu's speed and agility, who passes him with a nifty move. Kuroko suddenly reaches in for a steal, but Kasamatsu spins around and avoids him. He pulls up for a jumper but misses the shot, it is rebounded by Kiyoshi. Kasamatsu later thinks by himself that Furihata is especially good at supporting others and that he avoids danger well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 14 Skill Kasamatsu is one of the best players in the league, only losing to the Generation of Miracles and the like. He has a ridiculous speed and supreme ball-handling, coming together in an almost unbeatable drive. His other speciality, are his outside shots. That is a lethal combination, as either the opponents closes in and Kasamatsu uses his drive, or the opponent keeps his distance and Kasamatsu shoots.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 189, page 8 This is a very orthodox way of playing, relying on capable technique, the kind that Kasamatsu possesses. However, this combination was successfully countered by Izuki's Eagle's Spear. Kasamatsu turn around.gif|Kasamatsu's turnaround Kasamatsu's steal and three pointer.gif|Kasamatsu's gutsy play Kasamatsu Drive.gif|Kasamatsu's Drive Apart from his two main attack patterns, Kasamatsu has been noted for his leadership skills, being able to fire his team up in a critical time. He also utilizes his speed for fast and accurate steals.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 14 His endurance and passion in the game is fitting for a national-reputed guard.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 36, page 8 A chart of his skills were included with his profile in the databook Characters Bible. Kasamatsu's abilities are all nearly perfect, only scoring low on special skill. Quotes *"Buck up everybody! You've tried your best!! We're among the best 8 teams in the whole nation! Go back with pride!"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 73, page 8 (after their loss against Tōō Academy) *"I'll tell you what's so great about it. Before you even factor in being good or bad, this is Kaijō High School's Basketball Club. It's not because we were born earlier. The second and third years here have been working hard on this team longer than you have. I'm telling you to have respect for that experience. Doesn't matter if you're from the "Generation of Miracles" or anything else. You're now a freshmen at Kaijō. And I'm a senior here, the captain, Yukio Kasamatsu. Got any complaints?"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 192, page 18 (lecturing Kise about the team's hierarchy) Trivia *On the first character poll, Kasamatsu ranked 12th, with 508 votes. He went up to 10th place on the second character poll, this time with 460 votes.He went up to 9th place on the third character poll,with 1451 votes. *According to Characters Bible: **He is very bad at dealing with girls. He ends up being nervous and shaking when he tries to speak with one. **His hobby is music. **His specialty is playing guitar **His motto is: "Steady progress; rapid advance." ** His favorite food is Nikujaga. ** His best subject is Mathematics. ** He has a father, a mother, and two younger brothers. ** His likes girls who are serious. ** On his day off, he goes shopping, buying CDs and clothes. ** He started playing basketball because his parents encouraged him to go to Mini-Basketball. ** The player that he has his eyes on is Shun Izuki. References Navigation pl:Yukio Kasamatsu zh:笠松幸男 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kaijō High Category:PG Category:Captains Category:Team Strky